


Tyrant

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, Warlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: SIDDHARTHA GOLEM detected in SECTOR OR41-S.
Series: destcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 10





	Tyrant

Lord Felwinter was generally not a man of many words, but that he is not silent by any stretch of the imagination. His thoughts are unendingly loud. They are just kept within his metal mind.

Like now, for example, as he pondered his fireplace in earnest. How easy it would be for him to stick his hand in, just for Felspring to fix it a moment later. Better yet, how easy it would be to burn the whole castle down. Maybe the ashes would rain onto the little town at the bottom of his mountain. Maybe they’d catch again, burning the village with them. 

These thoughts were not to be said aloud. They were the thoughts of something else within him, the part of him that would have him be a violent Lightmongerer, no different than the Warlord he killed to claim this mountain and the castle upon it. The village did not give him offerings for him to think of them as expendable. He was to protect them, not envision their demise.

Felwinter had seen tyrants. He’d killed plenty. By no means would he allow himself to become one.


End file.
